The First Year adventures of Hugo Weasley
by The Uncanny
Summary: Considered untalented, average looking and mediocre in intelligence by his parents, Hugo Weasley sets to prove them wrong. With his sister out shining him as usual it is tough going. Especially when a dark shadow is rising within the school. DH spoilers
1. Prologue

**Boy I wish owned Harry Potter but i don't. Some characters are of my creation and they are: Karno, Cameron (though last name taken from the fourth book), Melissa, children of certain HP characters and i've fabricated the characteristics of Hermione's parents...**

The large 2-storey, red and blue top house was quiet. It was ten minutes past five in the morning according to the radio clock, which was next to an ancient, grandfather clock. On the large grandfather clock were four clock hands. Three of which were pointing to _'home'_. The fourth represented the youngest boy, Hugo Weasley, pointing towards _'travelling'_.

Yes the boy was travelling. He was jogging, with a backpack, to the nearest park. For any muggle driving by the boy seemed no older than 11. He seemed normal, perhaps average looking. He had a small nose; short, vivid red hair; large forehead and perhaps knobbly legs mounted on a rather thin frame. If they looked closer they would see shining, dark brown eyes. Now most people would think that this is a common eye colour. Not if you seen Hugo Weasley's eyes. His mother, the famous Hermione Weasley, described them as eerily brown with a constant twinkle of shiny black in the dead centre. His father, Ron Weasley, said "bloody wicked".

"No human noise" thought young Hugo. "I love this time of morning; the birds, the overgrown trees, the slowly rising sun and best of all, no loud noises made by my famous family" smiled the young boy. The park was small with a tiny slide, 2 swings and a bench. After making sure the bench didn't have wet paint (imagine his mother's scream after dirtying his white, Nike pants) he unzipped his bag and took out a book called "The History of Alexander the Great". Ofcourse the cover was false and inside was a book on potions. He hated the subject. It was too precise a science. He rather preferred transfiguration. He had one or two chapters left before finishing first year course. Now you may ask, why on earth is he reading something he hates bitterly.

One word folks, 'jealousy'. Hugo was incredibly jealous of his elder sister, Rose Weasley. She was a top student, the best Gryffindor intellectually in over 50 years. She would be starting her third year in two months while Hugo would be embarking on his first year. As a result of Rose's success (and even during primary school) she stole their parent's affection. Rose got many letters from school always proclaiming her brilliance, her hard work and her ability. He barely talked to mum who was either lavishing her daughter's success or at her work. His father wasn't as bad. He played quiditch with him and proclaimed his son a natural keeper. Hugo knew better. He was never good at flying, ever. He had his mother's flying skills. Hugo bitterly thought "it Rose's this and Rose is that" that was the driving force. His aim wasn't grades, his aim was to learn. He felt that his sister memorised without understanding. She couldn't interrelate concepts of different subjects and as a result would not be able to create knowledge. Hugo smiled at this thought.

_Chapter 15- using dragon hide to make the antidote to the Kemp Poison_

Hugo sighed at the word dragon. Perfect Rose convinced their parents to let her see the dragons in Romania with Charlie. As expected, Hugo wasn't asked. Though he was sure his mother was looking at him, perhaps waiting for him to say "can I come". They thought he was stupid. As simple as that. He'd do something stupid to embarrass them all. He admitted that he never showed any regards for grades in Muggle School so they didn't know his capability. He didn't want to go see some dumb dragons anyway, right?

Wrong. He was dieing to see a real, live dragon. But he didn't hope for much. Especially from his parents. "Son, you don't have your mother's brains… I'll teach you chess" thought Hugo bitterly. He remembered the memory well. The disappointment from his mother as he wasn't good at English or Maths, her frown on his lack of understanding of history, lack of interest and capability in flying and his father's defeated face when he said he didn't understand the concept of the last wizarding war when he was nine. I mean a half-blood trying to remove all but purebloods seemed odd to me. His parents never said much to him anymore.

They thought he wasn't good enough. Well they were wrong. "I AM BETTER" screamed Hugo internally. Taking a deep breathe Hugo looked around. No one was up. Not a life stirred nor was there any car driving by. Peace and quiet thought Hugo. But he had to leave. His parents were getting up in half an hour. Stuffing the potion book back into his bad he made his way back home. Nimbly at first before sprinting at full pace once 100-200m away.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey Hugo, you got your letter to Hogwarts" beamed Ron Weasley. Putting on a fake smile Hugo displayed what he thought was over the top happiness. "I can't believe it" was his response. Great response, Hugo thought sarcastically. "That's great honey" smiled Hermione Weasley. However, her smile died almost instantly. "Ron who'll take him to Diagon Alley? You'll be in France with Harry looking for that slimy Rookwood, gin and their kids are holidaying in Morocco, Rose and I are in Romania and…" but Ron interrupted "George is free 'Mione so he'll take him down from your parent's place". Both parents nodded and gave an apologetic smile to Hugo. Hugo groaned. "Yeah like you care" snapped Hugo internally. Placing a plastic smile he said "I'll go get my bag packed".

That's when Rose strutted into the kitchen. Ok maybe not strutted but to Hugo Rose was the queen of arrogance. In his eyes she could only do wrong. "Mum, I need help with transfiguration, I can't understand Euclidean concept of magic matter…". Rolling his eyes, Hugo quickly left the room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

He had never been in a fully muggle house for longer than a day. To say that he had to live in one for a fortnight was truly at exciting experience for young Hugo. His grandparents were calm, nice and spoilt him like a Malfoy. Hugo didn't mind this. While he had finished the first two years of his school work, barring potions where he was half way through 2nd year, learning to cook, clean and look after the house with his pop and granny was a good break.

He had a few accidents here or there. He burnt his hand on the stove, made the lemonade too sour (which is gramma laughed off saying she did that her first time too) and broke a chandelier while helping pop fix it to the ceiling. All in all it was an eventful day on day 1. He enjoyed his granny's cookies and milk. He found the history of China fascinating and found the concept of cathode ray tubes in Television truly ingenious. Both explained by his pop, though briefly. His granny had a degree in finance and explained to him the working of stock exchanges, the concept of economies, macroeconomic and microeconomic policies amongst others. He was truly in heaven. If only his parents taught magic like this, if they ever tried with him. Smiling happily, sleep came easily to young Hugo. His last thought "wonder what house I'll be in".


	2. Diagon Alley

**Boy I wish owned Harry Potter but i don't. Some characters are of my creation and they are: Karno, Cameron (though last name taken from the fourth book), Melissa, children of certain HP characters and i've fabricated the characteristics of Hermione's parents...**

It was midday and young Hugo was being lectured by pops about the French Revolution and its impacts today. He was a good teacher (well he was a university lecturer after all) and told the history in not so much a chronological fashion but in a more scientific method. Like what events (the ingredients) occurred where and how (method) to inspire the movement (the final potion). It made perfect sense and the young boy began to understand the background that led to such a revolutionary movement in both the muggle and the wizard world (though the wizard world failed to truly go in depth according to pops who had read countless non-muggle books on it).Hugo was annoyed at how time had flown; after the lecture they both had to paint the barn shed in cream white.

Least Uncle George would take him to Diagon Alley. The bloke was funny and poor Hugo felt that he was the only Weasley to never judge him. He was glad that his grandparents were coming too. He enjoyed their company and were really encouraging. Plus both of them could cook well, something his parents lacked. Smiling at his pops he continued to make notes for the rest of the hour.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Meanwhile, at the Wizard's Wheesleys George Weasley was trying to sell the latest dark curse protector on the market. It provided protection from curses like sectumsempra for over 25 seconds as well providing a minute long block against the cruciatus curse. George sighed heavily. Ever since Moldy wart was killed, dark curse protection was steadily declining in popularity. Looking around George didn't see much eye candy. Most were man actually. George smiled. He remembered a similar day when Fred sprayed on sex change dust that they had newly invented. Too bad the ministry banned it a few years ago. Fred was always the horny one. George thought he was the more handsome one… not that either was ever confirmed.

Just then a large, rotund man aged somewhat in his late 80s walked into the store. This man was huge. A white beard with twinkling blue eyes, Hagrid looked like a giant version of Dumbledore. George snickered at this. He doubted Dumbledore would ever have matched Hagrid in a binge drinking contest. Barely missing the chandelier in the centre of the building old Hagrid sauntered towards the remaining Weasley twin. "What's up George? How's little Fred?" boomed Hagrid. George replied "Extremely sleepy and I don't think me and the Mrs. have forni…" but Hagrid interrupted "So Fred's kept yer up eh, Leolia was good at calmin little Rubeus…" but George got his revenge. "So yer not showing orphans around so what's up now? Slugs destroying the patches again?" added George sweetly. Grumbling, Hagrid replied "why no yer whipper snapper. Dem trees near der lake have been poisoned and Professor Nott, the potion master, said the cause was due to a worm…" and as usual George yawned. Looking affronted by George's rude behaviour Hagrid then said "I need a Kappas trap, preferably small". Nodding, George went to the back to get the smallest net.

Then it happened. Because of Hagrid's overly large size it was inevitable that he would collide with the chandelier lighting the room which unfortunately fell on poor George's head. George had to spend a week at St. Mungos. With incredible guilt Hagrid decided to complete all of George's chores for the week. This included picking and dropping young Hugo Weasley to Diagon Alley.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

This did not bode well with Hugo. He saw this as further disappointment from the Weasley family onto him. To say it hurt was an understatement. Hagrid, believing they had been informed, did not wish to remind them of George's head injury. Not that it was severe but it certainly kept George in bed for a week. Again guilt filled Hagrid's heart.

But Hugo took it. He accepted his situation creating a further burning desire to prove his family wrong or whatever notion he believed they had. His grandparents came which made him feel slightly better. At the moment they had gotten all his books and were now getting his fitting. The store was empty (Hagrid was outside and his grandparents went to convert currency at the bank) until a dark skinned boy walked in. He seemed alone. Hugo thought he was Brazilian or perhaps Indian. The boy was fairly good looking, though nothing like the models in Auntie Ginny's magazines. He had a delicate small nose with his front hair spiked up and a rather medium sized forehead; he had a more feminine look if anything. Hugo had to stifle his jealousy. Furthermore the boy had dark brown eyes but they were cold. Madame hadn't noticed him so to get her attention he made a coughing noise. Madame unabashedly started measuring his clothes size as well (thank god for magic). The boy was staring at him and seemed to be studying him. Plucking up the courage Hugo asked "so er what house do you think you're going to be in". The boy didn't twitch and after a long pause he said "we'll see on September the first". The boy hadn't smirked or smiled. He said it without emotion. After what seemed a minute he asked "you?"

Thinking for a few seconds Hugo finally answered cheekily "I'll guess we'll find out". The boy smiled back. Warmly. Again a pang of jealousy hit Hugo but the young Weasley decided to stifle it again. "Finally done Mr. Weasley, that's 15 galleons" stated the sale receptionist. Rolling his eyes at such a cost Hugo decided to be smart and said "Inflation has risen dramatically" in an almost sarcastic manner. The witch hadn't understood. She raised her eyebrows in question. The boy gave a weak smile and Hugo noticed the twinkle in the boy's eye. Though it didn't seem to be directed at anyone. Nodding to the boy Hugo exited the store. His grandparents and Hagrid were waiting patiently. All were smiling at him. "He found his family" thought the young Hugo melodramatically. The next stop was the potion's ingredients and then the wand.

It was getting dark and pops decided the group should split. "Honey, why don't Hagrid and you go get the potion ingredients while I go get Hugo his owl and Hugo can get his wand as well". Hugo smiled warmly. Pops trusted him unlike his dad and mum who believed he was a walking atom bomb. Well technically he was made of atoms and if he swallowed oil and lighted a…. oh never mind. The poor Hugo thought too much.

The group split up. Sadly, Hugo got lost. He wasn't sure where he was. Fewer and fewer people were present and almost all of them seemed shifty looking. Panicking, he finally bumped into a boy about his height and weight. Looking up he saw it was the same Indian/Brazilian boy. He showed neither a smile nor smirk. He instead helped poor Hugo up. "Lost" asked the boy. "Sorta" replied Hugo sheepishly. The boy revealed he was also looking for the Wand shop. Together they set out to search for the allusive shop. Within minutes it was found.

The boy hadn't said anything. He was focused on searching for the wand shop. Opening the door he was met with an "Ahhhh Mr. Weasley does come in and…" but the boy interrupted. "Mr. Ganguli and yes we require partner wands though I was hoping you would customise my wind". Olivander studied 'Mr. Ganguli' carefully. "I'll do yours first" he responded. "Wand arm?" "Not sure as I write with my left hand but in all other activities use my right with the exception of holding the muggle tennis racquet". "Semi ambidextrous then Mr. Ganguli". "Do you have an animal bond?" 'Mr. Ganguli' didn't reply immediately. He placed a hand into his surprisingly baggy pants and took out a note. He showed it to Ollivander who nodded in surprise. "Ok, I will do some charms to study your magic… hmmmmm". After a few minutes Ollivander was done.

"Interesting, interesting…" started Olivander. 'Mr. Ganguli" stared at him but Hugo couldn't resist "what's interesting sir". Olivander smiled and said "14 inches, blood of a basilisk and a feather of a unicorn with Oakwood…. An odd yet powerful mix. You could do great things young lad". The boy hadn't moved one bit. Almost like he didn't hear it. Poor Hugo began to writhe in jealousy. Now it was Hugo's turn and after an annoying ten minutes of testing wands he finally got one. "Mr. Weasley…. 12 inches oakwood, the fire of a unicorn. An uncommon, powerful combination! Possibly you'll be an excellent dueller". Hugo felt like soaring through the air.

Nodding goodbye to 'Mr. Ganguli' who was waiting for Olivander to tune his wand as Hugo met his grandparents and Hagrid in high spirits. The owl they had gotten him was breathtaking. It had an ocean coloured pair of eyes, long hears and a very slender, snowy type body. Its wings had black bolt markings. Hugo had an instant liking to it. "Now the last mystery for this year is what house I'll be in" thought Hugo. How wrong poor Hugo was.

_**DINOZZO FAN- I'm glad you enjoyed it. To be honest I thought I would get flamed badly for it. My confidence has risen thanks to you (in writing offcourse). By the way did you do the HSC? I just did, lol. Random eh. **_


	3. Questions galore

**Boy I wish owned Harry Potter but i don't. Some characters are of my creation ****and they are: Karno, Cameron (though last name taken from the fourth book), Melissa, children of certain HP characters and i've fabricated the characteristics of Hermione's parents...**

Today was the 31st of August and to say Hugo was astonished was an understatement. The lessons of finance and economics (which were made basic for a young Hugo to understand) revealed the ignorance of the wizarding world or at least one of them. The 'wizarding economy' as grandma put it was in the hands of goblins. They literally had a stranglehold on it. Goblins could control the level of security of any witch or wizard in financial terms and if they decided to close their bank there was nothing the wizarding world could do about it. In financial terms they were in the mercy of goblins. And yet the majority of the wizarding population treated them with disdain and intense dislike. It explained his mother's constant war with trying to make amends with such creatures. Hugo could not't help but be proud of his mother. At least he saw where he got the whole 'disease of believing in equality' from (well as his father put it anyway).

Hugo was a smart boy. He could see this same ignorance in respect to evaluating and understanding history. The history taught was often biased as the winners told the story and that the other side rarely told their account. His Pops said that this ignorance is extremely dangerous as it can destroy the reputation of a certain group of people, perhaps a country and perhaps even a race of people. His pops used Germany as an example that is in this current generation deeply embarrassed about the NAZI history and willing to show that they are not like that anymore. Hugo couldn't help but think if the whole history of Voldemort being purely evil was an exaggeration and that Voldemort's environment as he was growing up was the driving force to his behaviour. Hugo now realised that Voldemort used the excuse of the pureblood mania to destroy both the wizarding world and the muggle world. But why? Was it to prove something? To enact revenge or was it something far more sinister? The ever curious Hugo couldn't help but think that a dirty dark secret remained in the history of Voldemort. And what about the concept of Merlin? He killed the people of Slag but were they really that evil? Was it the same with Salazar Slytherin? Did Salazar's house deserve such stigma? Such questions circled the young Hugo Weasley's head until he fell soundly asleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The morning came to fast and poor Hugo was groggy to say the least. He was almost in a drunken state as he barely registered where he was and what he was doing. His grandparents never had the experience of having such a groggy child: "Must have it from Ron" smiles dear old Pop. Hugo had packed already and his still nameless owl was sending a letter to his mother and sister that they would be meeting them at the 9 ¾ platform. Great he would see his sister and his grandparents would leave him to fawn over the 'perfect' Rose. As you can see young Hugo was still very jealous of his sister, even if he never admitted it. "Common Hugo we must leave now… have breakfast in the car otherwise you'll miss the train" yelled his grandma. Carrying all of his heavy bags he nearly tripped and stumbled down the stairs. Luckily nothing was broken and Hugo was beat red in embarrassment. "Your mother did the same thing" laughed his Pops. That ade Hugo feel so much better.

The car trip was enjoyable. His grandma kept trying to comb his hair. His hair was unnaturally flat. He had a fringe and absolutely no steps (ok maybe one or two here and there). His grandma said he looked handsome when he exposed his forehead. Hugo didn't argue with that as after all some girl in the mall kept staring at him when he did his hair like that. Not that Hugo cared. Well, it made him feel less average looking but Hugo never dwelt on it any further than that. Though a more sarcastic side did say he may look a lot freakier than usual.

The weather was the stereotypical English day: dreary, wet and depressing "A bit like English cricket" barked Pops. "Or was it croquet" thought Hugo. Pops often complained about cricket and how the captain was a fool and that the day they win the ashes (something weird like that) was the day the wizarding world revealed itself to the muggle world. "The ashes of what" thought Hugo. As the rain continued to pour Hugo began to become nervous about what house he'll be in. Would he have friends? Will he make an enemy like Malfoy was to his dad? The good thing about Hugo is that he never accepted his father's biased judgement on Slytherin. Hugo felt that they were grossly discriminated against and felt pity for them. He still remembered Rose's hideous comment that "Slytherins are pure evil and are being trained into neo death eaters". Thunder woke Hugo from his musings and another question plagued his mind. What would be his father's reaction if he was sorted in Slytherin or Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw? "Stuff him" thought Hugo angrily. "So what if I'm not a Gryffindor! I'm his son, always will be and if he can't accept me then we should get a divorce" thought Hugo melodramatically.

Calming himself down Hugo took out a chocolate frog he ordered from the wizard mail. He loved them. His grandparents were at sometime in their lives dentists and they didn't approve of his supposedly bad eating habits so they forced him to have one chocolate frog a week. Not like they knew where his hidden stash was. Smiling, Hugo read the card about _**Rowena Olga Ravenclaw**_.

_**She was considered the greatest mind of her time as she invented various things in various fields such as the first blood potion, a healing potion for the supposedly incurrable SARS and created the concept of transfiguration laying the baregrounds for such an extensive subject…**_

And the list went on and on. Hugo couldn't help but admire such a person. Did she have parents like his, a genius sister like him and awesome grandparents like he did? Was she considered average in her parent's eyes? Could I, in one thousand years become famous and have my achievements written out on a card? Poor Hugo was searching for personal glory. Again the thunder pulled Hugo out of his musings.

Hugo could see the train station now. Ten minutes later they were through the barrier and Hugo came face to face with none other than his sister. In a matter of seconds Rose gave a bone crunching hug to Hugo. "I've missed you so much Hugo" cried Rose. Hugo, being the usual boy, didn't know what to say. He merely patted Rose on the mid range of her back (she was a whole head taller than him). Then his mother came and it was a massive group hug. Hugo was speechless until he heard the sound of clicking. Oh right. A show for the media. Was it really the intention of the female Weasleys? We certainly hope not folks. In a matter of seconds the media were whisked away (the Potters arrived) and the group hug still hadn't ended. Hugo felt better but still believed the notion that he was considered by his family average and untalented. His father hadn't come. He skipped an assignment to drop Rose in her first year and why couldn't he do the same with him. This didn't bode well with Hugo.

Minutes after the hug ended his mum chatted amiably with someone's mum while Rose sauntered off to some Asian witch and blonde wizard (not Malfoy). His grandparents had to leave as they had used up the time allowed for non-magic creatures to remain on the platform. Hugo was alone. Looking around, the train caught his eye.

The train was a bottle blue coloured one. This one wasn't a steam engine train either. It was a magnetic one. Amazing. He had read about them and how they were only in very few countries. The train was hovering over the tracks. He wondered what superconductors they used and whether they used liquid nitogen to keep the conductor at critical temperature.

And as young Hugo thought this he heard a rather raspy voice say "You can only be Slytherin, no other for none in our family have ever been in another" spoke a brown haired, blue eyed man. His son was a carbon copy and he seemed to be dangerously anxious. Gripping the boy rather harshly the man again said in a business-like voice "you hear me son" and with a curt reply the boy said "yes father". The boy looked very rich. He was wearing the finest clothes; silk wizard robes and Kappa fur as a scarf. Was he wearing dragon boots? My my they are rare in the wizarding world. Next to him was his mother who cast a disproving look on her son. "My family has never had a non-Slytherin either so if you choose otherwise then you will be tainting my family history as well" snarled the woman. "And you know what happens to those who taint the precious name of my family as well as your fathers" glaring at the boy as if he considered such a notion of being in another house. She was extraordinarily beautiful unlike her husband and son who looked average if anything. Had James seen her he would've called her a curvy blonde babe and a milf to boot.

Ignoring the family, Hugo along with his mother (who finished her chat) placed his things in the train. "Now dear be a good boy and do your best. When you fail just keep your head down and work. In life people reward hard work and effort more than anything else" said his mother. "I'm going to miss you being around" cried his mother. And in one gulf she hugged her little boy. Feeling awkward, he watched his mum move towards Rose and her friends. Sighing he decided to enter the train and find a compartment. As he was beginning to get on the train he felt something peck at his neck. Swivelling around he saw it was his unnamed owl. Smiling, he placed it in its cage and said "I've figured out a name for you. I thought of it yesterday... I'll name you Coruja". The owl blinked in response. Hugo waited for its response. None came. Hugo sighed. Wasn't a smart one.

"Can you get out of the way Weasley" sneered a female voice. Turning around it was the same female snot threatening her son to be in Slytherin. "Just say please and I'll go". The woman stared at him and said very quietly "please". It was a quiet growl. Hostile in every respect. Her nostrils flared and he noticed her eyes burned of absolute hate. "What's her problem"? thought Hugo. Deliberately moving slowly to annoy the woman Hugo finally entered an empty compartment. Tuning out the rest of the world Hugo could only think of one thing "what house am I going to be in?"

**I'm glad you liked the chapter Dinozzo fan. I'm a bit worried about this chapter. I needed a transition and to also highlight the true extent of Hugo's insecurities. Our 'Mr. Ganguli' will be in the next chapter and so will the sorting. **

**On a more a casual note I just finished school as well. Writing is my way of chilling out I guess. I should watch more movies though. **

**By the way I need help on children names of known characters as well as pairings. I wouldn't mind a couple of girls names and a few boys names as well. A couple of more Asian/South American names can help as well. **


	4. A train ride, boat trip and the sorting

**Boy I wish owned Harry Potter but i don't. Some characters are of my creation **

**and they are: Karno, Cameron (though last name taken from the fourth book), Melissa, children of certain HP characters and i've fabricated the characteristics of Hermione's parents...**

The rain continued to pound on the windows as lightening flashes momentarily blinded the passengers on the Hogwarts express. Watching the green country pass in a blur was quite soothing for young Hugo. He felt his troubles disappear in a flash just like the idle greenery of Great Britain. But as usual Hugo was disrupted from his peace as he heard a large bang on his door followed by a deep, male voice "either of you stop this right now or I'll curse you both into oblivion". And also immediately the sliding door was wrenched open. A burly Asian boy (a Hufflepuff prefect judging by his badge) walked in holding two first years by the scruffs of their shirts. "Good, almost empty. Now if I see you two argue or hex anyone I'll practice a few dark spells I've been working on and yes, Mr. Mcfloggen, Hufflepuffs do practice dark spells" added the prefect. This was directed to the boy on the prefects right hand side. The boy was short, blonde and extremely weedy looking. The boy threw a dirty look at the prefect. The other first year was the same brown-haired kid who was threatened by his mum. "Excellent" thought Hugo. To be honest Hugo was interested to see the boy's thoughts on his demanding parents.

The Mcfloggen kid sat on his right and was directly opposite to the prefect who had opened a transfiguration book. The brown-haired kid sat in front of Hugo. Smiling, the prefect began to hum irritating the Mcfloggen kid (he was baring his teeth and shooting dirty looks at the boy). Hugo couldn't conceal his own grin. He wanted to see the prefect's 'dark spells'. Smiling good naturedly Hugo said "I'm Hugo Weasley and you two are?" shifting his head from Mcfloggen to the possible Slytherin. The prefect gave an amused grin to Hugo. He knew what Hugo was trying to do.

"Malcolm Baddock Jr." replied the brown haired boy in a diplomatic tone. The Mcfloggen kid sneered. "Cameron Mcfloggen" who then raised his hands to Hugo. Hugo shook it. After a few seconds Hugo said cheekily "are you going to shake Mr. Baddock's hands?" Cameron's reaction was priceless. Eyes wide and mouth wide open he looked like Lily's goldfish. "Prolly the same intelligence too" thought Hugo. A dangerous look with a slight tap on his wand from the prefect prompted both boys to shake each others hands. It lasted a second. Baddock threw a dirty look at Hugo. He knew his game. Cameron on the other hand was a different story.

Quidditch was another way of forming an argument. Looking around at both boys' bags he saw a 'Liverpool Werewolves' tag on one bag. The other had no such tag. However, a 'Manchester Vampires' tag was present on Baddock's wrist. He remembered his dad saying something about the two teams being the fiercest rivals. "So, do either of you play quidditch?" This prompted Cameron's bragging of his ability while Baddock continually rolled his eyes after each 'unbelievable capture'. After a few minutes Hugo got what he wanted. "So you support the wolves I guess" to Cameron. The boy replied with a beating of his chest and said "my blood would spill for the team". Baddock immediately sneered. "Got something to say Frankenstein" replied Cameron. Hugo was surprised. Cameron reads. "Have mercy on us all" thought Hugo. Or watches muggle TV because the inventor is named Frankenstein, not the monster which was something the general media got wrong. The prefect was watching with interest and didn't stop the first years. "The wolves have the most expensive equipment and coach yet they can't win against the Vampires, a far poorer team financially" Baddock replied. "Let me guess you're a vampires fan?"

The conversation escalated and both boys had drawn fists. The prefect was smiling evilly. After a mix of English and French swear words Cameron shot large amounts of curses at Baddock who dodged each one. To Hugo's shock Baddock didn't send any curses back. Stopping the one sided fight the prefect grabbed both boys and said in a sing song voice "time to teach both of you rascals a lesson". Hugo frowned at this. Baddock hadn't retaliated and merely waited for the prefect's intervention. This wasn't fair. Compelled to argue Hugo intervened.

"Mr. Prefect sir" Hugo internally groaned whenever he used his sweetest voice "I believe Malcolm hadn't done anything wrong and hence he shouldn't be punished". The Malcolm kid looked hopeful. Cameron shot him a death glare. After serious thought the prefect replied "no I guess your right he didn't do anything". And like that he took Cameron to the end of the train. "Discipline young man can be bashed into" said the prefect in his sing-song voice. Hugo could've sworn the prefect looked a little disappointed he couldn't 'teach' Malcolm a lesson or two. However, Hugo did notice the glee when 'disciplining' Mcfloggen. Freaky. Should stay away from that prefect.

Snickering Hugo sat on his seat and took out a 'Transfiguration' book (2nd year) from his bag. Malcolm was staring at him. He hadn't reseated. Just staring in shock. Losing his temper Hugo was about to tell off Malcolm but the odd boy beat him to it "thank you… no one has stuck up for me". Hugo stared. He recognised the bitterness in Malcolm's voice. "Not even your parents?" replied Hugo. Malcolm gave a sad smile. "Not even my parents". A pause. Then "Are you going to follow what your parents say?" asked Hugo. Malcolm laughed. "Its out of my hands" he replied after he sobered up. Hugo thought he saw the boy cringe in fear when he said that.

And like that both boys hit it off. They understood each other's goal to prove their parents wrong. Hugo seemed surprised that Malcolm's parents placed more pressure on him. "It's the reverse with me" Hugo told Malcolm. The boys talked the whole train ride. It truly was an interesting ride. "I should travel by train more often" thought Hugo.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The weather was horrible. Rain, thunder and lightening were today's weather and yet the first years had to cross a lake on a tiny boat with three fellow classmates. It was ridiculous and yet Hugo didn't have the heart to complain. Hagrid was taking them across. Looking for a boat neither boys found an empty one. Luckily for them Lily, Hugo's cousin, saved both of them a seat (in reality Malcolm was lucky he could go with Hugo). Lily nodded at Malcolm (who Hugo introduced) and then was introduced to a young, pretty Asian girl by the name of Sharhmani. She seemed intelligent.

To say the boat trip was unpleasant was an understatement. Hugo was soaking wet, nursing a cold and was shivering heavily. He wasn't the only one. Thunder and lightening deafened any conversation (assuming some luck person wasn't choking on the salty lake water that kept splashing over them).

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Filch was nervous. The first years were late and his stomache was grumbling. More mud to clean. He hadn't had anything for breakfast. The weather was horrible. Was this the sign of another bad day. He was going to lose his temper. Real soon. It was released on the poltergeist, Peeves. He threw stink bottoms at a few Gryffindor girls (3rd and 4th). Snickering, the poltergeist floated away once Neville began to rip into the ghost (verbally). Sighing, he told the girls to go to Madame Pomfrey to remove the smell.

Poor Filch had enough of the ill-mannered, terribly annoying students always dirtying and defiling his precious castle. Oh god another male Weasley is joining the school. If he's anything like his family then he'd be running around the castle destroying his things. Shuddering, Filch prayed the boy was like Percy. "Meow" purred mrs. Norris. "Its nothing precious" smiled Filch. The smile dropped immediately when he saw the mud on the cat's feet. "Ruddy cat" yelled Filch. Kicking the cat he then began to clean the floor. He was thinking of harsh punishments of ruddy cats and annoying students.

He was pulled out from his rants by the bloody baron and Sir Headless Nicolas. To his shock both were laughing very hard and were resting on each other. What on earth could be so funny that two house enemies are laughing like old friends? Annoyed, he asked the ghosts what was so funny. The baron sobered up first and said "the Mcfloggen kid decided to scare a muggleborn girl who promptly punched the boy in the face (and kneed the poor boy I might add), fell into the water and caused all the boats to capsize behind him". Then Nick added "he was in the front boat with Hagrid hence all the students fell into the water barring two". Not finding this funny Filch grumbled "more ruddy cleaning… I'LL KILL THAT MCFLOGGEN KID". The ghosts laughed harder.

This was going to be a long night.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Hugo was wet, cold, tired and extremely grouchy. He was willing to commit murder on that Mcfloggen brat. All bar 2 students and Hagrid were wet. The girl was some ditzy blonde while the other was…. 'Mr Ganguli'. "Lucky bastard" thought Hugo. Malcolm seemed equally peeved. Wouldn't he like try his dark spells on the idiot. How Hugo hoped he won't be sorted in the same house as Mcfloggen. Hugo did wonder if Baddock and himself would be in the same house. Again he hoped so.

Seeing Hogwarts for the first time was awe inspiring. The castle was so majestic and with the thunder and lightening backdrop it seemed dangerously powerful. The ancient look added to the good impression of the place. "I could get used to this" thought Hugo. Seeing Professor Longbottom made Hugo feel a little less nervous. Hugo could identify with the elder professor's experience as a child.

The sorting began. Hugo could hear the hungry, elder students grumble about the 'tiny first years'. Hugo heard one person say "were we really that small". The inside was beautiful. The ceiling was majestic mimicking the weather outside. The chatter almost died when the sorting hat sang its song. And then IT BEGAN:

'James Anderson' **"HUFFLEPUFF"**, 'Henrique Ackerson' **"GRYFINDOR"**… and then 'Malcolm Baddock Jr.'. While the previous 6 or 7 students had their houses called out immediately it took almost five minutes until **"RAVENCLAW"**. Hugo noticed a fair few stunned looks on the Slytherin table and from one bald, hawk eyed man on the teacher's table. A fair few claps were given but most were stunned as to Malcolm's defiance of his family history.

A fair few more students were sorted of which a couple was familiar (Chelsea Finnegan and Orion Boot) until 'Karno Ganguli'. So that was his first name. The sorting hat took a long time. A very long time. Almost 10 minutes. Hugo wondered what house as it would help light up the mysterious Ganguli's personality. If he was in Gryffindor then he seemed to be brave and outgoing while in Slytherin he would be cunning and in Hufflepuff it would mean he would loyal and hardworking. If he were in Ravenclaw it would mean he was intelligent and had an affinity for knowledge. "Darn" thought Hugo. He would be back to square one if Ganguli was sorted into Ravenclaw as it did little to understand the boy's personality. And of course the hat called out **"RAVENCLAW"**.

The pretty Asian girl was sorted into Gryffindor as was Mcfloggen and Lily. And after a few more names it was his turn. "Hugo Weasley" called Professor Longbottom. Sighing he placed the hat on Hugo's head.

_Hmm what do we have hear. Yes, I see a strong head and a great affinity for obtaining knowledge. Yet you want to prove yourself; you want to be powerful. A slytherin trait. I see you have a strong belief in fairness and giving an equal go. You're also quite brave though not compulsive. No, Gryffindor wouldn't suit you. You'd be too cynical for the house. Surprising since you're a Weasley. You would do quite well in Hufflepuff. But they don't suit your desire to obtain power. No definitely not Hufflepuff. I guess you would severe a lot of ties with your family by being the first Weasley in Slytherin though. It's the perfect house but it will endanger the little trust you have in people. I think it would be the perfect house for you characteristically though. No, Slytherin won't do. You would be friendless. Then it must be_ **RAVENCLAW!  
**

**Been lazy folks. Could've updated yesterday cause I wrote it on Sunday. I just couldn't be bothered to check it. Anyway, thanks Dinozzofan for the name. Guess who her mother is? Glad you liked the 3****rd**** chapter. I guess you got your wish Sterling Fire Kittie. He's in Ravenclaw. Will he have a friend? What's his father's reaction? A lot of questions. Glad you gave up your time to read my fic Dinnozofan and Sterling Fire Kittie. **


	5. A dose of reality

The reception Hugo Weasley received was polite though many students were staring dumbfounded at the young Weasley. The Weasley and Potter clan were especially shocked as all of them had thought he was a Gryffindor. "Well least he ain't a Slytherdork" joked James Potter. Rose didn't crack a smile. The clapping eventually died and the sorting went on. Hugo's sorting was soon forgotten except for one person, Rose Weasely.

As for Hugo he was glad to be in Ravenclaw. He could read his books in peace. The only downside was that the Professors seemed to be staring at him. If his sister is in Gryffindor and that clever and intelligent what must young Hugo be like? He found it slightly unnerving. Hugo slid down next to a fellow first year who had dirty blonde hair. The boy slid down the bench to make more room. Hugo was grateful as later a rather rotund first year girl decided to sit next to him.

Looking around Hugo could almost smell the ancient history of this place. The walls were littered with artefacts as priceless as the 'The Mona Lisa'. The sword of Gryffindor was as expected hanging on the ceiling over the Gryffindor table. It was incased in a glass box with Godric's inscriptions. There was nothing above the Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff table but over the Slytherin table was a golden chain. It had Snake drawings and seemed to have a runic scripture written all over it. 'The Chain of Madame Slytherin' was the only remnant of the second most famous Slytherin student in history. She had discovered and created the basic foundations of transfiguration today and is considered the Mother of Potions. She was extremely famous and was apparently murdered in a brutal manner by the count of Hufflepuff. Ever since Slytherins have been mortal enemies with the Puffs. She was the last known Slytherin descendant to enter the school until Tom Riddle. The gap was 845 years. The Slytherin heirs did leave with bad blood.

The awful tapping of a wine glass with a spoon brought young Hugo out of his reverie and soon he had his full attention to the Headmistress, Professor Sinistra. "Welcome back students to another year at Hogwarts. First the rules for the First year students and some of the elder students who have trouble taking instruction" pausing she gave a glare at James and his friends. "The Forbidden Forest is as its namesake is forbidden for all students to enter unless accompanied by either Professor Hagrid or myself" she again paused making sure she had everyone's attention. "Secondly the new care taker William McDuffie has put an embargo or absolute ban on any joke store merchandise and has placed strict punishments on students **caught** with one" she this time gave a wry smile at James and his friends. "And now may the glorious feast begin" she smiled. And like that the plates were filled with all kinds of food.

However Hugo was more fascinated by the artefacts. "Fantastic isn't it" said the large girl beside him. Hugo smiled and said "unbelievable" accidentally spitting bits of chicken on his clothes. "I never knew Hogwarts had such artefacts like over there behind the professors is the portrait of the first Headmaster after the founders left or died; Daffur Xavious Nott. That is priceless and there is only one other portrait known to exist and that's at his hometown in Chile, South America" continued the girl. "I find the paintings behind the tables extraordinary" said Hugo "they're made in the Eighth century BC by rogue artists using the pseudo name Marthelow whose works are only left in single figures". "Amazing how none of the students here seem to appreciate it" continued Hugo. "A few do" said the girl who was staring pointedly at the other end of the table. "Both my mum nor my sister ever mentioned such artefacts before and they're considered geniuses to the human race" continued young Hugo. The girl was quiet for a few seconds admiring Madame Slytherin's chain until "my parents or family never attended here".

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"FIRST YEARS FIRST YEARS FOLLOW ME!" yelled a mousy haired, short but well built (to the first years at least) boy. The girl next to him was the other extreme- extremely tall, extremely slim and extremely loud. She was a punk style kid but she seemed to command an air of intelligence despite her rather anti-social look. She wasn't exactly pretty looking or remotely attractive but she certainly got the boys drooling for her attitude. "Right little FIRSTIES follow us or you'll get lost" said what appeared to be a male 7th year. In actual reality he was going the opposite direction to the Ravenclaw tower. "Don't listen to that boy cause he seems to enjoy torturing you firsties… his name is Barry McCow but we call him brainless cow" smiled the female prefect. That earned a few sniggers and the boy looked slightly affronted.

The Ravenclaw crowd began to move off and there seemed to be a scrum at the entrance. It took Hugo five minutes to get out. To no avail he couldn't get near Malcolm who was forced to push on towards the tower. So he spent his time walking and talking to the rather large girl next to him. "Ravenclaw doesn't seem to have many of the treasures around here in Hogwarts. The lost Diadem doesn't count because the late Dark Lord perverted it for his own uses possibly for immortality" continued the rather large girl. "They do have some timeless treasures but it seems to me that Ravenclaw hid them quite well as after all she is the smart one" smiled young Hugo. The girl found it slightly humorous too and then added "so they're possibly hidden out there in this world". Young Hugo thought for a minute until "why out this world? Why not in this castle cause after all Hogwarts was their lifetime achievement and their home". The girl studied him for a second and then said "possibly and it might be right under our noses". When the arrived at their tower- an annoying bottle blue blinded young Hugo- the two parted their ways. Again Hugo forgot to ask her name. "It's becoming a habit" Hugo mused.

"FIRST YEAR DORM-BOYS" sign was at the first door to his left. He was about to open but Karno came out. He nodded and smiled at Hugo. He then said "I need to the Head about Library restrictions". Hugo nodded. "So he reads a lot" thought Hugo. And like that Karno ran downstairs and went through the portrait hole. Hugo shrugged. Next to the first year door was a painting of Roger Ravenclaw, considered the most humanitarian individual to ever walk this Earth. He continued to admire the drawing for a few minutes. He again found the dominance of the colour blue associated with Ravenclaw. He then decided to enter his shared room. Nothing prepared him for what happened next.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Malcolm was a tad lonely. He hadn't had many friends if any and Hugo seemed the first friend like individual he ever met. Most people he knew were either family, business individuals or like that Gryffindor ruffian Mcfloggen right down hostile. The crowd pushed the young lad away from Hugo and towards the tower. He felt like a droplet rushing through a river stream. The paintings were loud and the students were rowdy. Quiet can seem to be non-renewable at times.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Malcolm found the house colour fascinating. It was an ocean blue further solidifying his feeling like a droplet in an ocean current. He had heard a lot about the luxuries of the Slytherin dorm as described by his parents but he felt the constant green created a colder far more darker atmosphere. Speaking of his parents he was worried about their reaction. He would need to talk to the Headmistress about his situation at the moment. Apparently the previous Headmistress, Professor McGonagall, had a family buddy system where those without families or abandoned by families could stay legally with the student to up to 3 years until a suitable guardian was found. That family till then could be the guardian. Maybe Hugo's family might be an option assuming the system still existed.

"This way firsties" yelled the male prefect. Malcolm followed the prefect around the winding stairs and felt like he was through a topsy turvey pipe. There were many portraits each of them sleeping. Finally, first door to the left side was their dormitory.

"Right you firsties will unpack here but first read the rules which are on a sheet of paper lying on each of the beds" continued the prefect. Tell your other housemates when they arrive" and like that the prefect left. Malcolm felt a bit nervous now. There were five boys in this room and he didn't know any of them. To his right was a blonde boy around his own height that seemed a little weedy. Deciding to be friendly Malcolm was about to say 'Hi' when the boy rudely interrupted "yeah I no who you are death eater" snarled the boy. "Having fun dancing on my uncle's grave" snarled the boy. One boy looked wide eyed at him and quickly yet unnoticeable to the others left the room. The other two merely stared. "What's your problem" asked Malcolm. The blonde boy turned and snarled "my problem is that murderers, rapists and terrorists like you are allowed to pollute this school". Malcolm looked offended and replied "I'm none of those". The boy sneered at him. The boy then swore and said "if your not then I'm a prancing tooth fairy then". Malcolm smirked and said "did you pack your pink dress". The boy looked slightly taken back but then smirked. "No but your dad did" he replied softly. Malcolm reddened. He must've seen the dress robes. But he continued which the other two didn't hear. "But speaking of your dad what is his reaction gonna be when he finds out his little snake is staying with the Eagles?" he smirked and then said "your not only a disgrace here you're a disgrace to your own family". That clicked it for Malcolm and all he saw was red. He tried to punch the living daylights out of that blonde kid, the other two tried to hold them both back and before he knew the blonde was on top of him and punching every inch of his face. He was being bashed. He prayed Hugo would hurry up and try and help him. The door creaked open and the last thing Malcolm saw was Hugo's shocked face before he hit the darkness.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**I'm really times 1000 sorry about the late update. The reason was I got my school results, uni course selections (Commerce/Actuarial studies at UNSW, WOOT) which came out yesterday, family reunions; overseas travels (not quite holidays but more meeting family) and I got chicken pox. Thanks for the reviews anyway. I appreciate them and I'll try and make the next chapter in a week or so as I've fallen ill again (I rarely do but it seemed nature caught up). I'd love more reviews! **_


	6. A day to remember

"You happy now you Claw wanna-be" snarled Colin Creevy Junior, the blonde boy who had a punch up with Malcolm. He was lying in the hospital wing having been hit by a jelly leg hex. "Not until I kick your sorry ass" Malcolm replied who was lying on the opposite bed with a slightly inflated head. "Both of you shut up" snarled Hugo who was experiencing severe migraines due to a crafty spell by Creevy. He was laying two beds to the right of Colin. "Shhhh, she'll hear you dim-witted squibs" said Marvin, a fellow Ravenclaw also hit accidentally in the heated battle between Malcolm and Colin. The boys bickered anyway.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The reception Hugo and Marvin received when they returned to the Ravenclaw tower the next morning was unnerving to say the least. All the first year boys were being glared at. Malcolm and Colin were still 'talking' to the Headmistress. The amount of points Ravenclaw lost was huge- over 200 points.

"You don't think the other houses will find out?" asked Marvin as they walked up the staircase. After a pause Marvin answered his own question "they're bound to see the negative points so they'll find out anyway". Hugo could only sigh. His parents weren't going to be happy. The entire First Year Boys bar Karno were involved in the fight. Each of the boys had owls sent to their parents.

Unsurprisingly, a couple of them got howlers at breakfast. One was for Creevy whose father said he "BROUGHT UTTER SHAME TO THIS FAMILY" while another boy Nathan Hargraves was yelled for "ACTING LIKE A HOOLIGAN". Luckily for Hugo his mother sent an angry note while his father sent a complimentary one. Thankfully both ended in "congratulations on entering Ravenclaw". However the worst was to come as Malcolm Baddock received one as well:

"YOU BLOODY MUDBLOOD LOVER! HOW DARE YOU BRING SHAME APON OUR FAMILY! THE NOBLE BADDOCKS HAVE BEEN SLYTHERINS FOR OVER 700 YEARS WHILE YOUR MOTHER'S FAMILY, THE GREENGRASS, HAVE BEEN IN THE HOUSE SINCE THE BEGINNING OF HOGWARTS. GO AHEAD BOY. RUB SHOULDERS WITH THOSE DIRTY BLOODS.

Then Baddock's mother took over

YOU INGRATEFUL RUNT. HOW DARE YOU BE SORTED INTO RAVENCLAW. YOU ARE NOT MY SON. YOU ARE A FIEND. A MISTAKE. I HOPE YOU STAY AT HOGWARTS FOR THE WHOLE HOLIDAYS…

The Howler then turned to ashes. The whole Hall was quite. None knew what to say. As for Hugo he was glad Malcolm left half-way through his father's speech. Though it was likely that he heard everything.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….. "Mr Creevy give Mr. Baddock his timetable when you go back to the Tower and Mr. Adcock carry some breakfast as its likely he had none" spoke Professor Flitwick after the Howler saga ended. Creevy grunted a noise and Nathan merely nodded.

Hugo couldn't help but smile. History of Magic and double too ("That's 3 hours, sucked it" shouted a second year Gryffindor to his little sister) then Transfiguration. Though flying lessons were in the afternoon. Not a bad day but could be better.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Welcome to Hogwarts. In my class we will be discussing the history of Goblins and their quest for understanding the true meaning of complete knowledge" droned Professor Binns. To be honest Hugo didn't seem to mind the teacher's incapability of communicating with the class. He had the ability to listen to even the most boring topics. Listening to his mother drown on about house elves was an example.

"History is never complete. There are always different viewpoints, sometimes millions of them, and it is up to us to put them together. Like a puzzle of ideas. The Goblins of the South in the tenth century began to search for a complete puzzle. The Goblins in the East believed there was no such 'complete puzzle'. It led to two schools of thought. Thus began a clash of ideologies that eventually turned to war bringing in almost all magical creatures. We will analyse the eventual causes later on as they quite complex in nature but today we focus the ideas that started the split of Goblins…" And it was here that all of the class bar three students fell asleep for the rest of the 3 hours. Hugo hung onto every word.

"Knowledge according to Scarshana, the great Goblin philosopher, was a never ending vessel as a concept could be viewed in an infinite amount of viewpoints resulting in an infinite amount of conclusions and ideas. But the Centaur Harlow disagreed. He said these infinite viewpoints will all shape similar results/ideas/concepts and if they aren't similar a mistake has been made. The Goblins of the East took this concept further. So many viewpoints will be same but expressed in a different manner and thus may sound different but when processed down to its core are essentially the same. This didn't go down well with the Goblins of the South…" and then the bell rang much to the classes' relief. "An essay on Harlow's concept and a separate one on Scarhana must be handed in by next week. Minimum of 12 inches each… class dismissed".

After everyone left Hugo decided to discuss an idea formulating in his mind. "Sir, um I was thinking about a possible idea…" Professor Binns who seemed surprised at first (a student interested!) encouraged Hugo to continue "I was thinking about the possibility of a magical object that is able to provide all the answers in the world and I was wondering whether or not the Goblins of the South attempted to create such a piece…" Professor stared at Hugo and then finally cracked a smile. "The Goblins of the North who had joined Goblins of the South, which I'll explain in the next lesson, searched for such an idea and attempted it with the help of the Great Rowena Ravenclaw and the infamous Morkel Goblin to create one. Ofcourse there is no proof that they created one but legends were formed and one infamous legend is the 'Temple of Knowledge'. I have a book about it if you want to read it" asked Professor Binns. Hugo nodded excitingly.

'**THE BOOK OF LEGENDS AND MYTHS'** by Professor Nolan Smith was tucked away in Hugo's book bag.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

To say Professor McMillan, transfiguration head, was a slave driver was an understatement. Not only did he push large amounts of homework he scared everyone into believing that they have to study hard to achieve a good mark otherwise failure would mean being kicked out and a lot of top careers could never be achieved as a result. They started with theory which Hugo aced though there were aspects he forgot. As it was only a single there was no practical. Homework was not just 3 essays but practice by which all the students had to perform the spell in front of the teacher next period. They were also given an assignment- research on a particular transfiguration spell of our own choice. It was due in 6 weeks and Professor McMillan wanted a weakly copy of their progress. Hugo didn't mind though. Work was always a pleasure.

Sadly, answering questions and spraying his intelligence didn't seem to go well with Mcfloggen. The boy cornered young Hugo during lunch as Hugo (carrying his lunch in his pocket) was going to the library. "Hey Mr. Know it all… pick me sir oh pick me. No wonder you have no friends. You're even nerdier than the nerds" smirked the Gryffindork. Hugo glared. "And you're even dorkier than the dorks" replied Hugo. Mcfloggen glared. He was about to pull his wand out when a teacher shouted "40 points from Gryffindor for attempting to start a fight" stated a pale, weedy looking man. Mcfloggen protested. "But he called me a dork sir. He should lose points too". The Professor smirked. "Ten points from Gryffindor for being a taddle tale". The dork was about to say something but the Professor cut him off "I'll deduct more points till you shut up". The dork immediately closed his mouth. The dork threw a dirty look at Hugo. "Now both of you scamper otherwise I'll take more points off". Hugo did as he was told.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

The first years had to wait till 3 o'clock to begin the much anticipated flying lessons. As a result the 11 year olds were given free time. Like his mother Hugo spent the time in the library. He was reading a fascinating legend about an Ancient Elf's friendship with a Dwarf until a large pile of books was dropped in front of him. "Oh hello Karno" smiled Hugo. Karno nodded and said "afternoon". From what Hugo could see Karno was working on his transfiguration homework. Hugo on the other hand was planning to work on the history essays after quidditch.

"So what spell you doing for transfiguration" continued Hugo. Karno didn't look up and said "not sure but I do know that the spell will be about transforming a person or an object into a magical animal like say a phoenix". Hugo nodded. "I was thinking more along the lines of animagus" said an enthusiastic Hugo. Karno smiled. "A lot of people are which is why I chose to do a magical animal". Hugo was about to reply but froze in fear.

Behind the book shelves was one of the scariest creatures he had ever come across. It wore a black hood which covered its whole body bar his hands which were as thin and white as bones. Its eyes, the other part that could be seen, were sea green. It seemed to be wearing a sheath- was it holding a muggle sword? Karno frowned at Hugo's abrupt stop, looked up, followed Hugo's look and jumped. Karno in a blink of an eye took out his wand and muttered a long spell. The figure saw this and took out his a staff from his sheath. It was about to send a spell but Karno got to him first and a black beam was sent to the creature hitting it squarely in the face. The creatures started to melt and eventually disappeared.

Karno was puffing slightly. He didn't seem unnerved but rather shocked. But Hugo could see the curiosity in the boy's face. Karno's face shifted and he his face turned into a frown. He then said "how much did you see" to a shelf. Nothing replied for a few seconds until a girl's voice said "you talking to me?" Hugo craned his neck to see who spoke. It was the girl he had talked to after the feast on the first night. Her name was Melissa. "What are you talking about?" was her reply. Karno merely stared at her. Turning around he said to Hugo "not one word". Hugo nodded. Karno then grabbed his books and ran out of the library. "What was that about" asked Melissa. "Never mind" replied Hugo.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hugo had searched endlessly for such a creature. He was rewarded when he discovered _'Mirath Gul_'.

_This is a mythical creature that is most well known in the colourful Legend of 'the temple of secrets'. Legend states it's the protector of the temple that was created by Rowena Ravenclaw. _

And that was it. A picture was provided (eye-account description) and it seemed on target with what Hugo saw. Hugo then flipped threw 'Legends and Myths' and found the chapter. It was a large one and Hugo decided to photocopy the page as he needed to return it to Professor Binns the next morning.

Hugo began to read.

_Till this date the 'Temple of Knowledge' has been the most searched ancient monument in history. It is perhaps second to only 'The Chamber of Secrets' in the legends and myths circulating Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The legend begins with the great Rowena Ravenclaw and her intellectual debates with some of the greatest minds in the Goblin and Centaur race. One of the most hotly debated topics was the idea of complete knowledge. Many believed knowledge could never be completely known while others believed it could. Rowena was the latter and worked tirelessly on this concept after she retired from Hogwarts. Legend then states that along the help with Morkel, the great Goblin thinker, created an object (inanimate or not it is unknown what) that could answer all the questions of the world and knew everything. But this came at a great cost. Here the legend states that both creators had to spill their blood. Both were corrupted and killed giving the power…_

"Hugo we got quidditch practice" said Melissa. Hugo groaned. "No need for that young Hugo. Quidditch is the greatest game ever invented" smiled Malcolm Baddock. "When do you get here" asked Hugo. Malcolm reply "5 minutes ago. I had a detention with Filch though Mcfloggen had it with the new caretaker, McDuffie or something, who is actually more sadistic" smiled a gleeful Malcolm. "What did you do" asked Melissa. Malcolm frowned. "Cleaning the bloody third floor" snarled Malcolm. Melissa smirked and then looked at Hugo. Her smirk disappeared and was replaced with mild concern "you alright Hugo". Hugo who hadn't been listening stuttered a "wha wha what". Melissa eyed him carefully. "Never mind"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Now listen to me very carefully otherwise you may have a rather tragic ending… though it depends who finds it tragic" smirked Monsieur Flint. "First we must begin by picking the broom up. Lay the broom 45 degrees to your toes and then yell the word 'up'. We'll do that first and then mounting the broom shall be the next task". It took Hugo three yells until it went up. Surprisingly Melissa got it to go up on the first yell. As did Malcolm who unfortunately had a long, large rope attached to it (it was once wrapped around the broom to give less friction). So did Karno. Malcolm sniggered when Mcfloggen got hit on the nose on the first time. After a while everyone was able to pick the broom up.

"Now we learn how to mount. Keep the broom floating around your knees. Then sling one foot over one side leaving the other foot on other side like so" continued Monsieur Flint. "Then sit your bottom on the broom and once comfortable push off with both feet as hard as you can. Ok? Now begin!"

Everyone did it right almost immediately. Well except for one boy, a Gryffindor, who slammed right into Hugo's gut. Both boys hit the ground with a loud 'thud'. The Gryffindor was severely injured with what seemed to be a broken jaw and hand. Flint was always an inept wizard who knew nothing about healing spells so he immediately took the boy to medical witch.

Hugo was still rubbing his head which was first to hit the ground. But it disappeared immediately when he heard Mcfloggen's sneering voice. "Well what do we have here Weasley… a book from Professor Binns. Let's see how far I can throw the teacher pet's book". Hugo saw red. "Give it back Mcfloggen" snarled Hugo. Hugo was grateful that Malcolm backed him up. Unfortunately so was Mcfloggen by James Thomas. Smirking, Mcfloggen said in a sing-song voice "come and get it". Both Gryffindorks went on their brooms. Hugo and Malcolm followed them. The idiots kept throwing the book to each other. But that was when chaos erupted. Malcolm hadn't realised that the long rope had wrapped around Marvin's leg and had raised him up off the ground. That was until they heard a shrill yelling from Marvin- dangling head first. Common sense came to the four but it was too late.

A strong gush of wind pushed the five unfortunate boys further from safety. The five boys were literally losing control and moved where the wind moved. Unfortunately it moved into the whomping willow. "This all your fault" snarled Malcolm just as they were about to hit the violent tree. The ear piecing and eye popping screaming from the boys was the last thing Hugo heard as he fell into darkness.

Sorry for the long update. I would've preferred to send it last week but the whole uni application fiasco as well as timetable took up too much time.


End file.
